


Drunk in Love

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden gets home after some drinks with the boys and Derek is left to take care of her. Drunk fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

“You are sooo cute! ‘N yerr de bess boyfrin ever ever ever!”

Derek struggled to keep Braeden upright while sliding open the door to the loft. “I can’t believe you’re this fucking drunk, what the hell did you drink? At least Melissa’s the one that has to deal with John and Argent.”

Braeden let out a loud giggle, seriously, a fucking giggle. “His name is Chris, Derry! And he gave me whissskey, ‘n jicknecoke, and wuffsvane voka!” She then proceeded to trip down the stairs.

“Jesus Braeden!” Derek moved over to her quickly, checking for serious injury, before declaring her to be of perfect health when she started petting his beard. “Come on, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight. There’s no way I’m gonna risk you throwing up on my new, expensive sheets.”

“Dey were on silllll! Ivannaslipwioo Derry. Luff of my lifeee, appeelll ufff my eyeee!” Braeden pulled her arm out of his grip and stumbled over to their bed, barely making it without falling. Derek could do nothing more than sigh and resign himself to getting her dressed for bed and hopefully sober her up a bit before she fell asleep.

He walked over to the bed where his girlfriend had firmly planted herself. Derek reached for her tank top and started pulling it off, but stopped when he heard a small gasp. “Brae?”

“Mr. Hale, I’m shooked! Vat kinda ladeee do ya tik mee fur?”

“I’m trying to get you out of these clothes and into your pajamas Brae. You smell like a cheap bar.”

“Okay baby!”

Derek walked over to their dresser and started looking for his biggest t-shirt that Braeden liked to wear. She always got really hot when she drank a lot of alcohol. He was just about to pull it out when he heard a loud retching sound. He turned in the direction of the bed just in time to see Braeden throwing up.

“Oops.”

Derek rolled his eyes and did his best to remain calm. He grabbed the woman by the wrists and walked her over to the couch, putting a garbage can in front of her. “Stay here.”

“Yes sir,” Braeden saluted. Literally, hand motion and everything.

Derek practically stomped over to the bed and started cleaning up the mess. “ _I’ll be fine_ she said. _It’s just a few drinks_ she said. _I know how to hold my liquor Derek_ she said. _John and Chris aren’t heavy drinkers anyway_ she said. Tell that to my ruined satin sheets. And what human needs wolfsbane vodka anyway?!” He quickly stripped the sheets and dumped them in the laundry room, or as Braeden liked to call it, the laundry-hole-in-the-wall. He got a clean sheet set out and laid them out.

“Brae?” Derek looked to where he had left his girlfriend and saw she had fallen asleep. The man couldn’t fight the small quirk of his lips, admiring the peaceful look on his girlfriend’s face. He walked over to the couch and picked her up, carrying her back over to the now clean bed. He set her on the edge of the bed and proceeded to remove her boots and jeans. He grabbed his t-shirt from earlier and pulled it over her head and put her arms through the sleeves.

“Mm, I luff you Derk Hill.”

Derek snorted, laying Braeden down and pulling the covers over her. He traded his own jeans for his NIKE pants and kept his white v-neck on. He got in bed and pulled Braeden back against him.

“I love you too Braeden Peterson.”


End file.
